


Sheltered

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [84]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, HYDRA Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Slice of Life, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Jack wants to be the one to build the nest.





	Sheltered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).

> Giving my friendo some treats <3 (2/5)

“It ain’t good enough.”

Jack brushed the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead, his knees straining a little at being on them for much longer than necessary, a scowl taking over his features. He wasn’t even sure what got into his head to be the one to create Brock’s little nesting space when there were plenty of stores advertising pre-built nests for expectant omegas. But no, the caveman alpha instincts in him decided it was better if he created the damn thing with his own hands so it smelled only of him and nothing synthetic or fake. Offering to build it really wasn’t the problem, diving in head first without any instructions was.

If he was honest, Brock wasn’t the only one unimpressed by the progress, Jack knew that without a solid structure, he was basically looking at a child’s version of a pillow fort. The walls were too fragile to keep themselves held up and he was going to have to build some kind of base if he had any plans to keep on going. He didn’t even want to get into how stupid the binder clips looked for the blanket walls. This was completely stupid.

Jack swore under his breath, pulling down another half erected wall in annoyance and Brock barely batted an eye at his frustrations.

“I take it, this ain’t no piece of cake fer ya.” Brock drawls, aimlessly flipping over to the next page in the magazine he was looking through as he spread himself out on the couch. Not waiting for an answer, he took another look at the disaster with a shake of his head and Jack could see his mouth struggle to hide the smirk he wanted to produce, schooling his face again. “I figured you’d be a seasoned vet with this nestin’ shit, I can’t be the  _ only  _ omega you’ve knocked up.”

He was only teasing, Brock knew he was the only one, but Jack supposed he couldn’t help pushing his buttons for the hell of it.

With one last agitated huff, Jack sat down and leaned against Brock’s legs after he sat up. “Contrary to whatever popular belief you have in your head that I’m a stud and some kind of  _ catch _ with a goal to sow my seed in every omega up and down the block, I’m sorry to tell you that you are terribly mistaken.” 

He rubbed Brock’s leg absently, giving his calf a light squeeze before his fingers skimmed underneath to the arch of his foot and gave it a little tickle. He felt a hand in his hair and soon he relaxed, shamelessly tilting into the touch. “You know it’s only been you all these years, the only one I’ve had my eye on.”

_ You’re the only person in this world I’ve ever wanted to take care of. _ Is left unsaid because he doesn’t have to say it; they both know that for each other already.

Brock twitches as fingernails continue to dance along the sole of his foot and he pulled it away, smacking his magazine against Jack’s shoulders with a frown.

Jack only hummed in response, tipping his head back to look up at Brock. Hoping the warmth of his gaze overtook any expression of displeasure his omega was attempting to project over being tickled and gently took his hand in his, giving the back of it a soft kiss.

“I’ll fix it, I promise. You’re going to have something you won’t want to come out of.”

Brock’s cheeks redden, just barely, but Jack could see the flush immediately. It was good to see him know that everything he said was the truth, no matter how much he was taught otherwise by life and from his father who never wanted to have anything to do with Brock’s designation. All he was to his father was something that needed to be beaten down and destroyed.

Jack could tell when Brock’s heartbeat picked up; the thick, choking scent of his anxiety. He was still apprehensive of their whole relationship no matter how well they were going. He understood Brock couldn’t help himself on the matter and knew all he could do was hold him together for it.

Jack turned to face him and push himself up on his knees. He leaned in to cup Brock’s face as he nuzzled in softly, a low rumble in his chest; the act affectionate and immediately a comfort to Brock. No matter how much of a fuss he always put up about it later on, Brock’s scent never lied about how he was always calmed by it, body heavily falling forward and Jack caught him and held tightly. He always did without fail.

Brock melted, practically moulding himself against Jack’s body, soothed and lax once again. Jack knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of it in a few hours when Brock would feel embarrassed about his omega designation causing him to act that way and he smiled to himself as Brock tucked his nose at the crook of Jack’s neck to inhale, slow and deep, his lips parted just slightly just before he pressed a kiss against skin.

“I’ll always protect you.” Jack whispered, turning his own face into Brock’s hair.

He stiffened in his arms, the pace of his heart picking up, but Jack only held him tighter to his chest, palms pressed against his back. It was a tricky line to say, one Brock needed to hear but sometimes refused to accept and it sometimes led to a fight or Brock wanting to pull away.

Brock only made a small noise, a startled keen like a battle with surprised tears he hated to shed, too proud to react that way no matter what he felt. Jack hummed softly, drawing back only to press a kiss to Brock’s forehead and then another at the end of his nose before a small one to his lips.

“You okay?”

Brock nodded in a few too quick nods and Jack wasn’t going to question it for now, right then he wanted to finish the nest for him so there was a fitting sanctuary to hide away in whenever he felt the need, especially while they had a baby on the way.

Soon between the both of them, they managed to put their heads together and create a much sturdier nest than before, the reserved space in the corner of the living room turned out to be the best idea and Jack was glad they figured that out first. Walls came up all around, even in the back that were better than the two he had started, and somehow they managed a roof as cover despite still needing two of the dining room chairs at either side which made it still look like a blanket fort. Well, it was but definitely  _ better _ than any Jack had ever seen, all reinforced with too many large cushions to lean and lay about on; pillows and some quilts came in at the end and every time Jack considered there to be too many, the excitement in Brock’s eyes caused him to let the thought go.

In the center, there was a soft plush padded space as a makeshift bed that Jack already knew Brock would like, dark and safe and somewhere he could have for privacy. He watched as Brock crawls inside and curls up right in the middle as expected, radiating sleepy contentment, quite happy to burrow under a few of his favored blankets and allow himself to relax in the confines of his sheltered, protected space. It was his and only his, Brock knew that and Jack understood he was not to enter either unless explicitly invited to, something that he wholeheartedly respected.

Despite how pleased Brock was with the setup, Jack still saw glaringly obvious issues with it and his hands itched to fix them. He crouched low as he glared at the details while Brock stretched out and lounged, eventually turning to look his way. 

“Whadda ya makin’ faces at?”

“Things I need to fix, the wall structure still has to be fiddled with. I feel like something’s missing from it.” 

“Yeah, ‘course somethin’s missin’.” Brock pointed out. “Yer missin’.”

Jack scoffs because that wasn’t what he meant, but Brock caught his hand, giving it a small tug and Jack gave in. “Yeah, okay. I guess you got me.”

He crawled in, mindful of not hitting any of the walls before dropping down against his back and pulling Brock to lay on his chest. 

“I already knew that much.” Brock winked, settling against him and closing his eyes for a little nap. 

Jack couldn’t help but smile, tugging one of the blankets over them just as he pressed a kiss into Brock’s hair, joining him for that rightly deserved nap.


End file.
